The Unexpected
by Chloe2135
Summary: Anyone with enough hate can be A. A could be a guy, or even a girl but you will obviously need a team to take down 4 lying bitches.
1. The clue

Caleb isn't in ravenswood  
Spencer's house

Saturday night

6:00pm

"Do you mind Hannah turning down the volume I'm trying to study for the French exam" Spencer said with a bit of annoyance

"Well can you stop studying I'm trying to watch" Hannah replied

"Unlike you Han I want to get through 11th grade"

"Who said I don't to get through 11th grade all I just want to get out of 11th grade alive"

"You really think that I don..."

"Guys stop fighting" Emily said cutting in Spencer's sentence

"Hannah just turn down your volume" aria said looking up from her phone

"Whatever" Han replied turning down the volume

The 4 girls heard a knock on the door. All of them looked alarmed. .  
The 4 girls went to the door cautiously. Spencer turned the door knob and saw Toby and Caleb.

Spencer smacked Toby on the arm  
"What was that for" Toby said

"What the hell you scared the crap out of us" Hannah replied for spence glaring at Caleb

"Well sorry but we didn't do it on purpose" Caleb replied with a grin

Caleb and Toby went inside of Spencer's house

"So anyway what are you guys doing here" spencer asked

"Well after last night in ravens wood I don't think I want you guys to be alone with no guy to protect you" Toby said giving spencer a grin

Every one sat back down on the couch Toby and Caleb put there arms around their girlfriends neck.

10:15pm

"Well I should get going my mum will get worried" em said

"Me too" aria said packing her stuff into her bag

"You guys know you can stay here anytime" spencer said walking them out

"Yeh I know but I would like to sleep in my own bed"aria was grateful for Spencer's suggestion and so was emily

"Same here" em said

"Well if you don't mind spencer can I stay the night, my mum is working really late and I don't want to be alone" Hannah said with a smile

"No get out" spencer said sarcastically

"Thxs spence" Han said

"Well I should all so get back to the loft

"Yeh and I better get back to Lucas house"

They all said there goodbyes

At the Montgomery house  
Aria's room

Aria was listening to her favourite country music while on her laptop. But then her phone vibrated.  
She looked at her phone with a suspicious look on her face

O aria your such a dumb bitch your someone your trust has a secret. Hint School  
-A

So did u guys like it I hope you do if you want me to upload another just review


	2. The brother

Nic names  
Aria=ar  
Spencer=spence  
Emily=em  
Hannah=Han

School

"Hey em have u seen aria" spencer said searching the hallway

" No why"

"Because I have to tell her something about someone"

"O whose this 'someone' is it about jake" Han butted, walking towards them

"Look Han it's not my choi..."

"Hey Gus wats up" aria said walking up to her friends

"Ummm ar can I talk to you privately"spence said

"Ummm sure"

Aria and spencer went into a spare classroom.

"Um so...whats up"

"I found something that I don't think you will like at all"

" what is it spence"

"You promise you won't get mad"

"spencer what is it!"

" I think that mike is linked with A"

"What the hell do u mean. How could u even accuse him of something like that"

"I have proof I spoke to some people and they said that Garrett had a best friend his name was jake and he was a martial arts teacher al..."

"Stop spencer this is bull crap"

"Ar.."

"NO SPENCE JUST..ERRR"  
Aria stormed out of the room in tears and disappeared in the crowded hallway. Hannah and Emily went into the classroom that spence and ar was just in.

"What the hell did you say to her to make her cry spence?" Hanna said pretty pissed

"Look it's not...?"

"Cut the crap spence" hanna butted in

"Yeh spence to make her cry like that it must be a pretty big deal" em finally spoke up

"Guys can we talk about this later"

"NO" em and Hannah screamed

"Guys keep your voice down we are in school you know"

"Well then tell us what you said"

" I told aria that I think her brother is some what,...working with A beca..."

"How the hell did you get that idea" Hannah

"Han let spencer explain"emily

"Sorry" Hannah said kind of embarrassed

"Look I will explain this after meet me at my house, first I need to go and see if aria is ok"

"Alright"Hannah agreed, Han was seriously franking out because what happens if mike was actually working with A,... No why would he be working with A. God this is so damn messed up

"Fine" emily wanted to hear how she found out but knew that aria is more important then is A crap.  
There was an awkward silence for a minute or so.

"Text me when you see aria" spence finally breaking the silence

"K" emily and Hannah went out of the classroom to find aria

" god I knew I should of put that tracking system in aria's bag" spence whispered to Hera self

"And look know I'm a psychotic crazy person who talks to her self YIP PEE" spence said sarcastically leaving the class room.

A black hooded figure come out of the shadow.  
"The bitches know "

A faint mumbling sound came from the phone

"Ok...but who...how do I shut her up...Understood"

The hooded figure hanged up the phone


	3. The Leaving

Hey guys sorry I saw what I wrote and there were all these stupid spelling mistakes sorry.

Montgomery household

Aria's P.O.V  
Monday

3:00pm

I silently cried in my room. I tried to convince my self that mike can't be part of the A team if he is why the hell would he torture my friends. Why would he do this to..me.

Hey aria we are meeting at Spencer's house for a get together please come -Em

Ar I'm so sorry. Plz come over -spencer

Hi spence is having this stupid get together at her house come over it will be fun  
Ps don't tell spence I called her get together stupid.?-Han

Hey big A can I come over to this meeting. Anyway why are you having such a hard time believing this I told you someone you trusted was hiding a big secret. Stop crying like a little bitch and go ask him for your self. From the one and only-A

I walked up to mike's room. God why the hell am I trusting this bitch A. By asking my own brother this question wait WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO ASK HIM. Hey younger dude are you working with some mysterious bitch who tried to kill me and my friends.  
'Knock knock'

"Come in"  
When I walked in I saw him packing his stuff why the hell is he packing.

"Hey mike, wait why the hell are you packing your stuff" I asked

"I'm moving to Austria with mum"

" wait mum's living there now. Why the hell didn't I know this"

"May be because you hang out with all your friends." Mike had attitude in his tone

"How are you going to get their?"

"That guy ummm... Zach is getting me 2 ticket for the aeroplane and he will meet me there at the airport with mum"

"Wait why 2 tickets and did you ask mum to go and stay with her and if you did jee-"

"NO I DIDN'T SHE OFFERED ME UNLIKE YOU I MISS MUM" great I mad mike angry as shit

"look I miss mum just as much as you do but-"

"BUT NOTHING IF YOU REALLY MISS MUM THEN YOU WOULD TAKE THE OFFER THE OTHER TICKET WAS FOR YOU BUT I DOUBT YOU WILL TAKE IT BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS O AND LETS NOT FORGET YOU AND MR FITZ THIS-"

"MIKE SHUT THE-" I took a long pause. I was trying to calm my self down.

"Mike no matter what, I care for you and mum but I'm not going you Austria"

"Aria I also care but this bloody town is freakin crazy. If you change your mind then start packing we are leaving on Sunday o yeh and also they are going to Iceland to. And then they will come back then go and live to Austria. You don't have to live with mum but you could go and visit Iceland and your friends in Iceland.

"Well this doesn't suck at all" I mumbled to myself sarcastically it's a good that mike calmed down. Crap I didn't even get to ask the question.

Spencer's house  
3:30pm  
Spencer's P.O.V

God it took like half an hour to tell Toby what had happened I asked Hannah to bring Caleb along so Hannah didn't have to tell him soon, and that's the same with Paige.

"Toby do you think I did the right thing"

" what telling aria that her brother is part of the A team" I knew that Toby was being sarcastic but he knew I was being serious.

"Aria deserves to know spence. If her brother is working with A then he must have some answers"

"Actually that's not going to happen" I saw aria walk into the room she seemed upset. God dam-it of course she is. Why would she be happy about her brother working with A. I'm so dumb. Ha isn't that funny a hasting saying she's dumb that ironic.

I could easily read aria's expression. I could tell that she was mad, scared and sad. I felt so bad for her. But there was something else I just don't know. Emily and Hannah walked in with their boyfriend/girlfriend. We all greeted each other.

"So aria I see you got my text"

" yeh not only yours but also Hannah's and Emily's"

Aria showed me her phone with all the message we sent her.

"Wait...HANNAH you called my get together stupid really"

"Sorry but i just don't get why you don't call it a meeting"

" because I got snacks and drinks normally a meeting shouldn't have-"

"Spence I love you but shut up and get the food and drinks" Emily said in a nice way though

"Alright" I agreed

"I will help"Toby came over to give me a kiss

"Ewwww guys don't kiss over all the food it's disturbing" another dumb comment on from Hannah  
I saw every one chatting Paige was talking to Caleb, emily was talking to Toby and I was talking to Hannah. Well not really, she was talking and I am suppose to be listening but I wasn't. I look over where Aria was sitting she was on her phone.

"And then when my mum picked out that dress I was like- OI Spence are you even listening"  
Hannah broke my thoughts

" errrr sorry what"

"Whats wrong spence"

"Look" I pointed in Aria's direction

"God she looks so-"

"Lost,confused, sad" I finished Hannah sentence for her

"Exactly"

I saw Hannah walk over to Aria. I walked with her.

"Hey ar"

"Hi Han"

"So what you-"

"Look can you guys just tell me the real reason why I'm here"

"What do you mean"

" I know you guys are here just to tell me how you found out mike might be included with this A crap. I can tell that you guys are just trying to make me all happy before you tell me. Look if this is all we're doing then I'm leaving" Aria got up and leave but I couldn't let her leave yet

" wait Aria" I called out to her. I saw her turn back to me and Han

" guys" I called out to the whole group.

"It's time I tell you how I found this information" I saw Toby get up from where he was sitting and came over to me. Toby already knew he had been helping me. Everyone sat down and Aria sat back down next to Hannah.


	4. Chapter 4

"So The diary that Hannah had, it said that Ali met up with someone" spencer was nervous

"Where did they meet up" em asked

"Remember that edge wood motor court, they met up there, so toby and I went there and I asked a few question. Aria he told me that,...mike was seeing Alison"

"Ewwwww that's kind of disturbing" Han commented regretting it the second she said it

"Sorry I didn't mean it li-"

"Guys... look, even if mike was or is still working with A it doesn't matter be-"

" how can you say it doesn't matter, it matters Aria because it would make sense. I mean mike could of been there when we spilled our secrets to Alison" spence said bitterly

"Spence his going into another country this week so if, mike was working with A why is he moving to another state" aria was backing up her little bro

"Wait what do you mean his moving to another state" emily asked trying to come down both of the girls

"Zach and my mum offered mike and I to travel" she sounded calmer

"Wait what" em was surprised

"Spencer did he actually say mike" Hannah asked politely trying to change the the subject for Aria

"Yes"

" you know he could be lying spence, maybe A got to that guy first"

" but whats the point of doing it. I mean A could of chose anyone he/she... It could of chose our boyfriends/girlfriend" Em pointed out bluntly

"Wait maybe they used mike for a reason Aria you said that your brother is going to Austria with your mom right" aria nodded to Spencer's statement

" maybe A wanted Aria to know that mike was leaving" Hannah stated

" yeh but 2 tickets, wait Aria are you going to"spencer didn't want her best friend to be in another state. Everyone in the room looked at Aria. Aria tried to avoid contact with everyone

" well I I considered it but-" Aria was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. She looked at her phone and a message from A

Hey big A let me help you rethink this-A  
There was a image below. She clicked the image

"O my god" Aria whispered silently. She shot up like a bullet and ran out side to her car.

"What was that about"Hannah said

" idk do you think that something happened" em asked

"Well shouldn't we follow her" Paige said

"Yeh ok I'll drive"

"No offence spence but you are clearly still shocked I will drive"

"Guys just hurry up and get Into the car" Hannah said screaming at them

Hey guys did you like this chapter review on how it is if you have any ideas be happy to share them


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you followed the right car it led us to the, hospital"

" yes spence I'm sure"

" then where the hell is she" Hannah said impatiently

" guys look its Aria" Paige was pointing at Aria.

" ok why is she here, could she be visiting wren" spence asked

" why would she be visiting wren" Caleb butted in

" guys it would be logical to go in and see for ourselves" em getting annoyed. Everyone got out of the car and followed Aria but everyone kept as quiet as possible.

"Hey guys isn't that mikes car" spencer pointed out. They watched mike in black hooded figure following Aria.

" guys what do we do, his probably following Aria to spy on her"

" well, then let's go" Hannah said already running towards Aria.

"Wait Han" Caleb yelled out

Everyone ran into the hospital spotting Aria and mike talking to wren what the hell. Wren pointed to to a direction that Aria and mike followed.

" OI wren what were you and Aria talking about" Hannah said

"Umm Hannah what did Aria tell you"

" she said O my god then ran out of my house" spencer said coming behind Hanna

" it's only family members"

"Well Aria is like a sister to me so you better tell me whats going on or else I will kick you where no guy should EVER be kicked" spencer was getting really serious now.

"Alright jeeze Aria's you've gone more vicious."

" just hurry up and talk wren" emily was normally the nice one but she getting really impatient

"Her dad was stabbed In the...stomach

"What when how what" the whole group said together. They all ran to the room that Aria was going to. They saw Aria crying.

Aria's p.o.v  
What the hell is wrong with A. This is all my fault if I didn't get involved with this A crap then my Dad wouldn't be in the damn hospital. My phone vibrated

Mike is allowed to go but someone needs to take care of daddy.  
P.S Dw your little brother isn't in my team his way weak -A

"Aria O my god are you ok" I knew that voice anywhere it was spencer. I ran up to her and cried on her shoulder.  
"Shhhhh Aria it's ok"

"No it isn't. It's my fault, that my dad is in this mess an-"

"Aria this isn't your fault. Do you what happened?"

"All I know is that someone went into my dad's office and stabbed him, and I know it was A" I managed to say.

No p.o.v

"Aria" Hannah and Emily came running up to me

" what happened Aria"

" I'll explain to you guys later" spencer whispered still holding the crying Aria.


	6. Chapter 6

"Poor Aria" em said handing spencer and Hannah there coffee

"Guys A is getting really serious" spencer was pacing around the room

"Spencer"

"Mom what are you doing here"

"Wren called saying that Aria's dad was hurt"

"Yeh"

"Where's Aria" Spencer's mom asked

"She's with her dad and brother"

"God poor Aria I can't imagine what she's going through"

Hannah's p.o.v  
Everyone sat down in the hospital,waiting for the doctors. A is a bloody asshole. How can she...shim go around stabbing people like there nothing, like there...useless peace of shits. A has no right. Once I find out who A is I'm going to beat the crap out of them.

Emily's

Why the hell did A do this to Aria's dad. All of out phone vibrated. We all glared at each other.  
'Aria's just lucky that i didn't kill him, next time he won't get to lucky-A'  
We all went out of our seats and went somewhere private to talk.

"Guys this is really bad" spencer was freaked out

"Yeh spence you already said that" Hannah said

"I know but it's true"  
We all saw Aria come out of the room.

"Aria are you ok" I asked as she walked up to us

" yeh I'm fine I can't same the same about my dad though"  
We all went silence for a while.

"You guys should go home and get some rest" Aria whispered

"No we aren't leaving you here alone" Hannah stated. Spencer and I nodded out heads in agreement.

"You guys it's getting late and your boyfriends/girlfriend may be tired to"

"Aria-"

"You guys have school tomorrow and I don't want to be the reason why you failed school"

"Actually I don't mind"

" Hannah" I yelled

"Sorry" Hannah said to Aria

Aria went back to the room. We all went back to our seats.

"How is she" Paige asked in concern

"She said she's fine but I don't believe her"

"I'm sure it's going to be alright" Paige had a reassuring smile

"Paige you should go home" I said trying not to be rude

" why don't you want me here"

"Of course I want you here but your mum"

"Emily are you sure?"

"Yes" I smiled

" text me ok"

"Ok" Paige got up and left. I really didn't want her to go but I knew she had to go.

Hannah's p.o.v

I saw my mom walking down the hallways."Caleb I will back" I went to my mom telling her what happened.


End file.
